


Regrets

by Sorrowcult



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dead Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Bill realises that he can't go on with the crippling sorrow and regret of Dipper's death.





	Regrets

Demons have emotions.

Most don’t know it, most ignore it. Bill Cipher was convinced that the Pines family didn’t think he had any emotions that were real, among his malicious behaviour, Bill was capable of many emotions. 

Happiness, sorrow, fear.. Regret, to name a few.

His regret, it was like his anger, it was explosive and it tore many things, including himself, apart. He regretted destroying his home dimension, despite it being an accident, he regretted being separated from his brother, but what he found himself regretting the most, strangely, was killing Dipper Pines.

The kid who ruined his plans, who stole his success from him. He blamed it on his anger, but he soon realised that even then, he could not change what had been done. 

He manifested himself in the woods of the Falls, and he felt time pause, felt it rise before plummeting and returning to normal. The man, though he was no mere human, had dark brown skin, and curly blond hair. He vaguely noted that he couldn’t see out of his right eye, but it was a small price to pay.

He looked blankly around the woods as the colour began to seep back in. The demon pursed his lips before shaking his head and walking along the trail that lead out of the woods. 

He was doing something he had never once done in his immortal existence, he was going to apologise for his mistake.

Bill Cipher was not a very emotional creature, but even then, he could feel the dead heart in his chest squeeze and there was some type of phantom pain there, ripping him to pieces as it ate away at his guilt. He walked past the triangular statue of his original form and he stopped, glancing at it. Pine Tree’s hat was there, covered in moss and flowers which had trapped it to the stone slab. He shuddered and continued walking.

The Mystery Shack hadn’t changed a bit, and within it, he could sense 5 people, and for once, he was nervous.

This was a day of so many firsts, so many and he hated them.

He walked up to the door, and with a stern nod, he knocked.

It took a minute or two before the door was opened and a girl stood there, with long chestnut hair, and hazel eyes. There was no recognition in her gaze and she looked the creature before her up and down. “Can I help you, sir?” She asked, and there was no fire, and it was because half of her very being was missing. 

“I suppose, are your great uncles here, miss? Stanford and Stanley Pines?” He inquired though he already knew that yes, they were here, they were in the living room mourning the loss of their great nephew even though it had already been weeks. She nodded and held up a finger before leaving to, presumably, retrieve her great uncles and not a gun to put a bullet in his head.

There were hushed whispers, the shuffles of feet before a man came to the door. Ever familiar grey eyes landed on Bill and he nodded, tipping his top hat. 

“Stanford.”

The recognition in his eyes was unmistakable. 

“Bill.”

The demon gazed at him, and there was so much hate in his eyes, so much hate.

“May I come in?” Bill asked, folding his hands. The older man sneered, disbelief in his eyes. “Why should I let you in?”

“Because I owe the Pines an apology.”

Shock, there was shock in those hate filled grey eyes and Bill felt a flash of anger. 

Of course they didn’t think he would feel pain for the loss of his favourite Pines, and once again, he didn’t know who to blame for that. Ford stepped to the side and the demon nodded his thanks before entering the house. He followed Ford into the living room and suddenly, all eyes were on him, someone who was seemingly a stranger. The faces were so familiar. Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Stanley.. 

There was burning behind his eyes, an unfamiliar feeling. 

“I guess I owe you lot an apology.” Bill started off, his usual dramatic flair gone, and he couldn’t seem to find it. The room rippled with confusion, no one having seen through the form he took. Was his voice not familiar? Did the signature yellow not give him away?

Ford sat next to his brother and nodded to the empty love seat across from the couch. He sat down, removing his hat and placing it in his lap before speaking in a blank tone. 

“I’m surprised none of you can tell besides Ford, but alas, it’s me, Bill Cipher.” 

Mabel’s eyes widened and she looked like she wanted to scream or perhaps cry, maybe even both. 

“You say you’re here to apologise, go on.” Stan spoke before there could be any interruptions. Bill was thankful, because his dead heart was coming undone just sitting there and he was unravelling quickly. He looked them all in the eyes individually before speaking. 

“First of all.. I’m sorry. I.. I know that you probably don’t believe me, hell, I don’t even know if I completely believe myself but I..” His cheeks were turning red, he could feel them burning and he could see it through one of his many watching eyes.

“I know you probably want me dead, for all that I’ve done.. For what happened to him..”

“Say his name.” Mabel muttered sadly, angrily. “How can I believe you if you can’t even say his name?” 

I can’t, he thought, I can’t say his name because if I do I’ll break.

It was like the air itself went still when Bill looked at Mabel, the regret and pain in his eye. 

She was waiting, they all were, waiting to hear what he had to say and suddenly the room felt cold.

“Dipper.. I.. I’m sorry for what I did to him.” There was something warm on his face, running from his eyes, even the one that didn’t function properly. 

“I wish I could change it, I wish I could stop it from ever happening.” Wind seemed to pick up in the room, a result of Bill’s sorrow, of his regret. “I wish I could make everything okay, I wish for so much but I can do absolutely nothing and Mason is gone and it’s all my fault and I miss him and I killed him because of a petty mistake that I made!” 

The wind within the shack was blowing exceptionally hard, things were being knocked off of shelves, it was as if even the demon’s sorrow was dangerous, after all, he was pure chaos. He was a mess, he could see himself through the eyes in the Shack, and with them he could also see the mixed emotions on their faces. The confusion, the fear, the anger.. The disbelief.

Then he felt it, arms around his form and the storm of emotions stopped as abruptly as it had began. 

“Bill.. It’s okay.” Mabel whispered quietly, and among the tears and anger, Bill was quiet because despite her words, he didn’t feel okay.

He didn’t think he would ever be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/of-danvid-and-stars


End file.
